


Maybe I Shouldn't Quite Say "Never"

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck-Buddies, JJ's massive ego, M/M, Pliroy, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Yuri's emotionally constipated feelings, Yuri's massive anger issues, it doesn't mean anything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yuri has convinced JJ to take his virginity. Who knew JJ was such a dirty talker?





	Maybe I Shouldn't Quite Say "Never"

**Author's Note:**

> title from Galavant (TV show). pop culture references! I wrote myself a birthday present apparently. takes place during Skate Canada in the Show timeline, in Canada.
> 
> bunny and hand-holding by [shadesofhades](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades).
> 
> It's my birthday today. I seem to have gifted _myself_ fic.

"Are you fucking serious?" Yuri tosses his leopard print jacket on the chair, eyes gazing upward.

"What's the matter, kitten? Never thought about that before?" JJ says, his stupid needling tone in full effect.

"Let's get this straight, I'm only here for one reason, and it isn't for you to be a perverted idiot." Yuri says.

"Can't help who I am," JJ shrugs. "And it seems to me that if you want to get what you want, you should try to be polite." JJ crosses his arms, jutting his hip against the doorframe. Yuri scowls. He has to take a piss, and JJ is blocking half the damn door. From the smug look on his face, he knows it, too.

"Can't you _move_?" Yuri snaps.

"Depends. What do you need, kitten?"

"Fucking… I'm no _kitten_ , I'm an _Ice Tiger_." Yuri is beginning to regret this. It seemed like an excellent idea at the time, but… he may have underestimated how much he could take of JJ at once.

"No, I don't think so," JJ says cheerfully. "Yuri-chan." He grins, because he's gotta know that Yuri will have to kill him for that one.

"Fine," Yuri says. "You can call me… the other one. As long as you don't ever call me 'Yuri-chan' again. That's a name for babies."

"But aren't you, though, baby?" JJ holds out a hand. "Are you feeling self-conscious, kitten? Or maybe you're beginning to question whether you're really ready for this."

God _damn_ that fucker, JJ. He's such an ass.

"You might be right," Yuri says. "Maybe I'm wondering if I could've picked someone about 80 percent less obnoxious."

"You love it."

"No. You love yourself, JJ, no one else _really_ likes you. Haven't you noticed the other skaters ignore you? And that—" Yuri gestures above his head, at the mirrored ceiling "—proves my point. You don't have that up there because you want to watch your girlfriend, it's because you wish you could fuck yourself."

"You've got a nasty disposition, Yuri-chan. What if _I_ don't want _you_?"

"Just let me go," Yuri growls. "And by God, JJ, call me that _one more time_ and—"

"What will you do, little kitty? Scratch me? Bite? I hate to tell you this, but I'm kinky. I like all that stuff."

"I could tell you were kinky from the fucking mirror," Yuri points out, "and unless you want to practice golden showers, where's your _fucking bathroom_?"

"I'm not stopping you," JJ says. "Down the hall and on the left."

Yuri strides angrily by him, or tries to; as he rather expected, JJ's stupid, stupidly _sexy_ ass, is in the way, and Yuri brushes against him as he moves. All the hair on his body stands up as his ass brushes against JJ, and it's suddenly looking unlikely that he can pee after all.

Well, whatever. If he pisses on JJ's toilet seat or floor, he's not going to feel guilty about it.

"Kitten," JJ says as he stalks off down the hall, "try to behave like you're housebroken, won't you?"

_Goddamn that JJ._

&~&

When Yuri returns from the bathroom, having had to think about Yakov naked in order to be able to pee, JJ is already fucking naked and lying on his back on his huge bed. He's running one fingertip lightly up and down his shaft, obviously keeping himself entertained. He's staring at Yuri when he gets back, but Yuri thinks he was probably watching himself and his stupid (enormous) cock in the mirror above him.

"That settles it," Yuri says, "I'm going to be on top. No way am I watching myself get fucked."

"You could—" JJ begins.

"Not a chance," Yuri says. "I want the full experience. I mean," but he flushes and can't finish his sentence. His brashness has, for once, completely failed him.

"You mean, you want me to stretch open that delicious, toned little ass, and then break you apart on my huge cock?"

"Jesus," Yuri says. He almost bit through his tongue at that recitation. "You're sick," he says.

"Well, you didn't say what you wanted. In fact… I'm not going to do _anything_ until you can bring yourself to ask for it. You know, as punishment for calling me sick."

"Fine. Then I'm just going to leave."

"No, I don't think so," JJ says, in a low, fucking _sexy_ voice, the stupid fucker. "I don't think you'll leave without getting what you _came_ for."

Yuri curls his lip. "Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"Come here, little kitten, and I'll show you the best I can do. _If_ you ask for it. But be careful, Yuri, because if you take too long to dredge up those words that are, apparently, too _dirty_ for you, I'm just going to make you _beg_ for it." JJ pauses, the supreme asshole. "Of course, you'll end up begging for it in the end, anyway." He smirks.

God, the disgusting pig. He's worse than _Katsudon_. Yuri-chan, indeed. Still, though, he doesn't want to give JJ the satisfaction, so he stomps over to the bed. JJ is, not that Yuri would ever admit it, just a little bit intimidating this close and so very _naked_.

"Take off your clothes," JJ instructs. Yuri freezes, a glower in place. God. He didn't think…

"Having second thoughts?" JJ looks like he's thinking about laughing at Yuri. This makes Yuri even _more_ pissed. He grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks—up and over his head in one staccato movement. He drops it to the floor. JJ's eyes are dark blue, much darker than Yuri's ever seen before. Not that he was paying _attention_ , or anything. There's a red flush to his cockhead, and Yuri has to—grudgingly—admit that desire looks good on him.

He strips out of his pants in record time, not wanting to give JJ any more time to come up with something else more obnoxious, and gestures to his nude body, holding his arms out.

"Happy?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"Aw, the little kitten isn't even aroused yet," JJ says. "Do I need to get you all worked up first? Up on the bed, kitten. Not going to say I won't bite, because I might."

Yuri tries to ignore JJ's worth-second-guessing-himself cock and gingerly puts one knee on the bed.

JJ, the asshole, doesn't give him a chance to really jump in with two feet before he hooks an arm around Yuri's waist and yanks him onto the bed, directly on top of him.

"You _asshole_!" Yuri shouts, flailing. At least one fingernail catches bare skin, and JJ winces.

"You little hellcat," he says, "would you relax? Or are you really too young for this, after all? I'm not gonna debauch a little virgin. Well, yes, I'm going to remove that pesky little label. But only if I think you're ready."

"You're so _noble_ ," Yuri hisses, going limp. JJ's bare skin feels very strange against his own; his flesh is tingling, nipples tightening, cock swelling just a little against JJ's thigh.

"You're a scrawny little thing, aren't you? How much do you weigh, kitten?"

"Shut _up_ ," Yuri hurls at him, words like stones, "and just _fuck me_ , already. Yes, in th-the ass. All that."

"Sure, baby?" JJ raises an eyebrow. "I thought you hated me?"

Yuri gives him an incredulous look. "Why do you think I'm _here_?"

"Ohhh, so you _don't_ hate me. Try to remember that when I win the gold tomorrow."

" _I'm_ going to win gold, and I still hate your guts. It just so happens you have a… somewhat better-than-average body. And your dick is kinda… nice, I guess."

"All this flattery is going to my head," JJ says with a stupid grin. Yuri struggles a little, but JJ holds him down like a landed fish.

"Your stupid head is big enough already, you don't need me to _compliment_ you or anything."

"Let me help you out," JJ whispers into his ear, his breath making Yuri shiver. He tongues Yuri's lobe, then skims both palms down the sweep of Yuri's back, settling one hand just over his ass cheeks, tilting his head toward Yuri until he glances at JJ; making his move, the stupid idiot _kisses_ Yuri.

He jerks back in surprise. "What are you doing? No kissing, Jesus fuck."

"Aw, but baby, I love kissing. And you'll like it, I—"

"I _know_ that," Yuri says. "I've been kissed before. But not by you, and I'd like to keep it that way."

JJ shrugs. "All right, fine. It's no skin off my nose if you don't want to enjoy it as much."

For a moment, Yuri thinks about giving in. But he doesn't want to _kiss_ JJ, fuck.

"So? What do you want?" JJ asks, stroking circles over Yuri's ass. Every so often one finger parts him, slipping inside, teasing at going where Yuri knows eventually JJ's cock is gonna be, but he's got that stupid megawatt smile on his face, waiting as if he has all the time in the world.

"Stick it in," Yuri says impatiently. "And just so you know, I'm leaving as soon as this is done."

"So ungentlemanly," JJ remarks, lightly smacking Yuri on the ass. Yuri flinches, and JJ uses his free hand to cup the back of Yuri's head, directing him to lean down. Yuri is prepared to bite his tongue when JJ tries to kiss him again, but JJ, instead, angles Yuri's head so that he can carefully nibble on his earlobe.

For just that split second, Yuri is distracted, his young, over-anxious cock stiffening, and while he is, JJ finally breaches him with a fingertip, wet with his spit.

"Gah!" Yuri cries out, his eyes going wide. It doesn't feel like he thought it would.

"Too much for you, sweetheart?" JJ asks. "I thought you were in _such_ a hurry?" JJ stabs his finger in and out in short bursts, making Yuri sweat all over and his body begins to tremble. "Jesus, kitten, are you _that_ close already?"

"No, fuck," Yuri gasps, but his cock is spilling precome at a rate he's never experienced before. His body feels overwrought, like his muscles are permanently locked, and Yuri lifts his head, pulling away from JJ's face, mouth going slack.

JJ fucks his finger into Yuri's hole, which is fluttering, tighten and release, tighten and release—and crooks it.

"Fucking bitch-ass!" Yuri screams, his muscles unlocking, his cock spurting, and his ass clamps down on JJ's finger.

"Wow, baby, that was pretty fucking hot," JJ says. "I just made my signature J in your ass, you know. Got your prostate and your orgasm all at the same time."

"I hate you," Yuri pants. "Don't think that just because you can make me come, that makes you Jesus—"

"—nope, the King—"

"—and you better still fuck me, you enormous pain in the ass."

"Did it hurt, kitten? Because that sure wasn't the reaction one usually gets from pain."

"Gag me," Yuri says, and JJ laughs, the stupid fucker.

"If I put my cock down your throat, you'll definitely gag, I promise you, Yuri-chan."

"You're right, I'm gagging," Yuri tosses back at him. The fucker laughs again, and—Jesus—his laugh is kinda _hot_. Yuri's dick is already showing signs of renewed life. He's pretty sure his cheeks are poppy-red, and his ass feels tender, but in a pleasurable way, not like the pain JJ mentioned.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," JJ says. "Flip over, Yuri."

"I don't—"

"Oh, yes, trust me, you do. Wait till you see the face you make when you come. It was beautiful."

"No one looks sexy when they're coming," Yuri retorts.

"Sayeth the virgin," JJ points out. "Bow down to the voice of experience, kitten. Or the King. Whatever." Stupid ginormous grin in place, of course. Fuck, but he's insufferable.

Yuri doesn't want to talk anymore. He glares at JJ, but he rolls off of him, onto his back. Fuck, but his bed is so big Yuri doesn't even have to worry about rolling off.

"That's my adorable little kitten," JJ says, and there are so many things wrong with that sentence Yuri just pretends he didn't hear it. JJ lifts Yuri's legs, spreading them and pressing his knees towards the bed almost up by his shoulders. Then he lies down in the space he's created, hitching Yuri's ass up off the bed until his hole is shockingly visible to JJ's eyes.

To keep from staring at the top of JJ's obnoxious head, Yuri looks up. And winces, because his eyes meet his own green irises in the mirror—that's not the problem, though. Even though his pupils are still blown wide, it's the hectic flush he's wearing that makes him squirm in embarrassment. It's a lacy pink across his cheeks and nose, and spreads down over his chest, as well; his skin is usually milk-white, and the color is very bright on him. His lips are swollen; his cock is listing at half-mast to the side; his hair is tousled. It's all unbearably mortifying. Worse, though, is JJ's dark head bent over him, between his pale thighs.

Before Yuri has the chance to get _really_ embarrassed, though, JJ's doing something—oh my God, he's just put his _tongue_ on Yuri's _hole_.

"Such a sweet, tight little rosebud," JJ comments, blowing a heated breath over the skin he's just dampened. He widens Yuri's thighs a little more—Yuri had unconsciously closed them a little—and presses his fingertip against Yuri's hole. He nudges it past the ring of muscle, and Yuri chokes down a gasp as his body swallows JJ's finger up to the second knuckle. Once inside, JJ licks him again, working his finger slightly back and forth as he tongues him.

Yuri holds his breath, involuntarily entranced by his image in the mirror, at the way his flush strengthens as JJ flicks his tongue against his hole in fluttering little touches. It feels damn good. No, he corrects himself, it feels fucking _great_. Who knew JJ was so filthy in bed? Yuri was pretty sure that only people in Russian porn—i.e., people who were _paid_ —did that sort of thing with their tongue.

Goddamn it, he might have to increase his opinion of JJ just a _little_. Because he's super-talented with his tongue.

Yuri watches, fascinated, as his cock floods with blood, coming to rest with a slight bounce against his very toned abs—something he's very proud of, thank you very much.

JJ moves his finger a little, then pulls it out; Yuri's immediately disappointed, but JJ follows that prelude up with sticking his tongue _inside_ Yuri. His hips jerk, his thigh muscles go taut, and he almost squeezes JJ's head with his legs; JJ pries them apart again, and holds him there—fuck, but he's _strong_.

Oh, God. Yuri's developing… not feelings, fuck no, and not a crush, either, Jesus, but maybe an intoxication, a drug habit even, for JJ in bed. Like he won't be able to do this just once like he planned.

"Oh God, JJ," he bursts out, "I think we're going to—you have to give me this again." He stretches his arms, trying to relax, but ends up fisting the sheets beneath the pillow he's lying on instead.

JJ gives him one final lick, a spine-bowing trace of his—rosebud—as JJ called it, and then he pats Yuri on the thigh he'd been crushing with his hand. Yuri's going to have bruises there.

"It's good to be the King," JJ grins cockily, and Yuri wishes he could retract those words, sputtered in the throes of sensations he's only ever read about. He might have fucked himself on his own fingers before, but he's not flexible enough to do _that_ , what JJ just did.

"Shut up, douche, and fuck me already," Yuri demands.

"Yeah," JJ says, "I think you're ready. Deep breath in, kitten, then let out, relax completely for me, okay?"

It's difficult to just _do what JJ says_ , but Yuri doesn't want to be ripped apart by JJ's generous dick, so he does as he's told. It helps that the orgasm from about twenty minutes ago has left him still pretty boneless; he's still not _quite_ prepared for the feeling of being breached by JJ's cock.

JJ lubes up his cock quickly, and Yuri doesn't know where the lube came from, and he doesn't care. Then JJ goes slowly, working it in inch by torturously pleasurable inch, the gentle burn a reminder that Yuri is new at this, and that his body is still young and very tight and small and trying to accept an intrusion that is quite large.

Finally, JJ has filled him completely; _that's all of it, kitten, you did so well, taking my huge cock—and you didn't even flinch once_. Yuri is now staring unashamedly at himself in the mirror, his lithe, slender body impaled on JJ's dick; his skin is red in splotches all over now, not very becoming, but JJ doesn't seem to mind.

"Move, you moron," Yuri says, but all the heat and violence in his words has been leached away by JJ claiming him so utterly, so primally. Yuri's never felt this way before: his emotions muddled, his body throbbing, his heart pounding.

"Just give it a minute, little kitten," JJ says. "You're so tight; I don't want to damage you. I want you to feel good."

"I do, you bastard. Give it to me. I want it." Yuri clutches at the sheets when JJ slides ever-so-slightly outward, his hips gentle and tightly controlled. When he slips back in, Yuri sees stars. This is _so different_ from fucking himself with his slender fingers.

"Do it _faster_ ," Yuri says, unashamed now of pleading for it—though he will be later. JJ touches the corner of Yuri's lip, smearing a bit of saliva there, then dips his head down, sucking one of Yuri's nipples into his mouth as he begins to fuck him in earnest, cock plunging in and out just enough to make Yuri keen in the back of his throat.

True to form, JJ's extremely talented tongue drives him wild up above even as his impressive cock fucks into him from below. Yuri is overstimulated, unbelievably sensitive, and that's before JJ even wraps a fist around his cock and begins to jack him fast and dirty. His whole body trembles like a suddenly released bowstring, and he gasps, reaching for JJ—any part of him—twining his fingers in JJ's short hair and yanking, _hard_ , as he comes all over them both.

"That's it, baby, my sweet kitten, come for me," JJ rumbles against Yuri's chest. Yuri thinks he might be babbling nonsense words, caught up in the clenching of his ass, the jerk and twitch of his cock, and the throb in his nipples. Everything is on fire with so much pleasure it almost hurts.

Yuri's body can't take anymore. He gasps and arches into the air, then flops back down, a victim of _la petit mort_ , as his vision swims—in the mirror, two or three Yuris are sweating heavily, panting visibly, and rutting up against any part of JJ that he can reach.

"Come on," Yuri says breathlessly. "I c-can't handle anym—"

Lost to the sensations swamping him, Yuri can't think; he just reacts, pulling JJ up by the hair until their mouths are together, wet and messy, no finesse at all; just Yuri's tongue against JJ's teeth, his breath in JJ's mouth, JJ's sweet taste in his own. Maybe, in not such a surprising development after all, JJ takes everything Yuri hurls at him with the kiss and slams hard into his willing body; JJ stiffens and throws his head back, and yeah, so Yuri was wrong. Not that he'll ever admit it to JJ.

But goddamn his "o" face is beautiful.

&~&

Yuri can't move when it's all over, and JJ has pulled out and gone to get some washcloths to clean up with. He's pretty sure JJ's going to insist on wiping Yuri down himself, and Yuri can't find his usual disdain; he can't bring himself to mind. Apparently being fucked has turned all his anger to goo.

He lies there, gazing up at his naked, newly non-virginal body, sweaty, sticky, bruised—used. Deliciously so.

JJ's right. It _is_ good to be the King. Or to be fucked by one, apparently.

The worst of it is that Yuri's sleepy, and he wants to pass out, and not only that, but he wants JJ to fuck him again when he wakes up. He musters some energy and yells,

"All right, JJ! Maybe you're _not_ the worst thing ever!"

end.


End file.
